


Comedy Night

by RandyWrites



Category: DCU (Comics), Justice League Dark (Comics)
Genre: Covenshipping 2.0, Multi, This apparently, what happens when u get a bunch of disaster magicians together for webflix and no chill?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 19:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18105155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandyWrites/pseuds/RandyWrites
Summary: Arella, Zee and John try to have a movie night, but cant settle on something to watch.





	Comedy Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IrreverentFangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrreverentFangirl/gifts).



The magician traced mindless circles on Arella's skin, humming in dissent as she made another suggestion as they scrolled through Zee's Webflix account.

"No stand-up comedians," Zatanna grumbled, snatching the remote from the other woman's hands. "It's  _movie_  night, not  _comedy_  night, El."

"Just because you had a handful of bad dates, luv-" Constantine began arguing before Arella had the chance, "Doesn't mean we have to suffer for it." He came in from the kitchen, popcorn and drinks in hand.

Arella began to reach back for the remote, the magician keeping it just out of her reach. The struggle was brief as Zatanna leaned further away, laughing as they swatted at each others hands. It wasn't long before she gave up, and asked with an annoyed sigh, "You  _dated..._  a stand-up comic?"

"Before you say anything. It was two dates," she said with a pointed glare at John as he arranged their drinks on the coffee table, "And I  _thought_  it was an amicable break-up, until I heard I made it into one of his routines."

"That's not even the worst of it," John laughed. Arella gestured for him to take a seat between herself and Zee, and as he settled onto the couch she draped her legs familiarly over his lap, making sure to give Zee's side a playful nudge as well. "Go on. Tell 'er what you did in retaliation, Zee," he smiled, passing along the popcorn bowl to Arella. The pair waited patiently for the magician to start.

"God, its-" Zee shook her head, running a hand through her hair as she laughed. "Okay... I  _may_  have stopped one of my shows to set the record straight-"

"No, you're telling it wrong," the occultist laughed, shaking a finger as he turned pointedly to the other, "What she really did was-"

"So, I started doing my own stand-up routine about the dates! So what? I was young and mad! Sue me!" She held up a finger and paused. "Well... actually. _Don't_ -"

"Mikey's case still a sore spot, luv?"

"Y'know, now that you ask-"

"Wait, wait, hold up," Arella waved her hands to interrupt the pair, "You mean you interrupted one of your shows- Where honest, hard-working people paid you to perform some  _magic_  for them- You interrupted that to  _roast_  an ex?"

"Was he really an ex if they only went on two dates, though?" John pointed out, popping another few kernels as she laughed.

"He started it!" Zee whined.

And Arella began laughing even harder, an uproarious sound that had both of the mystics chuckling right alongside her.

**Author's Note:**

> hap birf tee, sorry this came almost too late aahh!!! <3


End file.
